Watching over you Chapter 1 -intro-
by Forgottenisland
Summary: Gwen Roban is cursed with the Roban Curse (part will be explained in chapter one -intro-) Dumbledore wants her to look after Harry when he goes to Hogwarts. But she fails miserably when she is looking at someone else.. I'm sorry I'm bad at summary's. I don't want to give too much away! Please review I want to know what you think 3
1. Watching over you Chapter 1

The Roban Curse -intro-

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' Professor Dubledore looked at her with troubled eyes. They stood on a top of a hill with wild flowers all around. It was a good place to make sure no one could see what they were doing.

''Yes i'm sure. Like you said it's the only way to keep an eye on him between his classes. S

''I want to help protect Lily's son.'' She tought about Lily and James and how they died a couple nights ago. Her eyes got teary. They did not deserved to die. Their lives just began.

A man with a black robe and long black hair approached her and the old wizard. She turned to him. ''Do you have the potion?'' He looked at her with narrow eyes.

''Potion? Poison you mean, what do you want it for anyway?'' He took a small bottle out of his pocket. ''It's the easiest way to die'' she replied while she grabbed the bottle out of his hand. ''What! Are you mental ? Professor Dumbledore what is the meaning of this?''

''It's all right Severus'' the old wizard assured him. ''It will all become clear to you once she drinks the poison''. Snape still didn't looked convinced. She looked at the poison and took a deep breath like she always did. She drank the poison in one swig. And then she died.

''She disappeared!'' Snape looked at the spot where a young woman stood only seconds ago. ''Look down'' Professor Dumbledore said calmly. And so Snape did and saw a big pile of ash. Dumbledore reached out his hand towards the pile of ash. At the moment he touched it , it began to move. Snape came closer to have a better look. ''Impossible.. It's a baby'' He looked at the wrinkled little pink thing that apparently came out of the ashes. He reached out his hand and touched the babies cheek. It was warm and soft

''She's real..'' The baby looked at him with her dark blue eyes. Suddenly she started crying and Snape quickly backed away. Professor Dumbledore picked her up gently and wrapped her tiny body in his robe ''There, there little one. it's okay'' he said in a calm voice while he rocked her softly. He took out his wand and murmured a spell. And Snape noticed the baby looked a little older. Maybe a year? She stopped crying when she noticed Professor Dumbledore's long beard . She looked at it curiously, then she grabbed it with her tiny fists and giggled with delight. ''I always loved babies'' Dumbledore looked down at her with great delight in his eyes. They both looked at the playing baby when Snape broke the sound of insane giggles. ''She's the Roban'' he said it more like a fact than a question.

''Yes, she is'' Dumbledore looked at him with a serious face. ''So the myth is true? She really does exists''. ''Yes, the undying love of her father for his wife made her like she is now.. A magical experiment. When she dies she gets reborn. It's _the Roban curse_''.

''So all this time the Dark Lord was right. He spent hours studying the Roban curse an trying to find the Roban so that she could make him immortal! But he never found any clues so he gave it up years ago''. Snape didn't want to imagine what would have happened if he had found her. ''Yes and we have to keep it that way'' Dumbledore replied. The baby was now fast asleep still holding a lock of hair from Professor Dubledore's beard.

''You might wonder why I asked her to become a baby again'' Snape saw the serious look in his face so he just nodded. ''When Harry is old enough to go to school, it won't be easy for him. People will know his name, his story, his past. And until we are certain Voldemort will not return, we need to make sure he is safe.''. ''And now they can go to school together'' ended Snape. So that's why he aged her a year otherwise she would be a year younger than the boy. Thinking about Lilly's son made his heart ache. ''Yes exactly!'' Said Dumbledore with a smile. ''But now I need someone to take care of this little thing'' he looked at Snape with some mischief in his eyes. Snape looked at Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow ''I don't think I'm the most suitable person for the job''. ''Of course you are! It will do you good!'' He pushed the little thing in Snape's arms. ''No I can't raise a child thats insane!'' A little panic was in his voice. Dumbledore looked at him with a reassuring smile ''you will do fine, it's for the sake of Lilly's son''. And then he disapparated.

Snape looked at the little girl that had just opened her eyes. She looked so fragile. He almost didn't move because he was to afraid she might break. They looked into each others eyes and she smiled at him with her teeth-less smile. He let out a big sigh and decided to take her home, as he was already in love with her.


	2. Watching over you Chapter 2

_**Hey readers! (if I have any) I've been thinking **__**about this story for a long time, but I've never written a story before. Also English is not my first language, so let me know if there need to be some changes.**_

_**I hope you enjoy! Please review~**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, only my own**_

-12 years later-

''Gwen wake up!'' Snape yelled upstairs to the sleeping girl. He heard a tired moan from her room, a thin smile appeared on his face ''you're going to miss the train''. At those words Gwen jumped out of bed, grabbed her clothes she picked out last night and raced to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After she was dressed she stood in front of her mirror brushing her ash blond hair that fell over her shoulders. She had blue eyes and a round little turned up shaped nose, just an average young schoolgirl. She ran down stairs dragging her trunk behind her. She sat down at the table with Snape to eat breakfast.

This year would be her third year at Hogwarts, she looked back on the first years. Professor Dumbledore summoned her the first day to talk about Harry, she could still remember what Dumbledore asked of her before she was reborn. She could always remember her past lives but it was like remembering a dream, vague and lots of parts were missing. He told her that she should just enjoy herself and merely observe Harry's school life, she should not interfere. Thank god for that because Harry had been in more trouble in those two years than anyone else, she didn't want to be responsible for that.

Just like Harry she was in Griffyndor, Gwen and Hermoine were great friends. Gwen loved it that she was so smart, she wasn't half bad either so they could talk about the most weird stuff all day.

Snape put some nearly burned toast on her plate, she smiled and carefully scraped the black parts of, not saying anything. Snape wasn't the most affectionate father, well caretaker actually, but she loved him nonetheless. They lived in a small house on the country, it was far away from civilization so that nobody can know about them living together, only Professor Dumbledore knows. At school they have to act like they don't know each other. It isn't that hard, they only see each other in Potions class. They finished breakfast and walked outside in front of the house. ''Travel safely'' Snape put a small hair clip in her hand

''The portkey will send you to Kings Cross station in about 30 seconds''.

''See you at school'' Gwen said while she gave him a quick hug while he patted her back lightly. They broke apart and then he dissaparated. She closed her hand around the hair pin and waited. Suddenly she felt a weird feeling in her stomach and felt something pull from her navel.

The next moment she was in front Kings Cross station. There were so many people rushing to their train that nobody noticed a girl appearing from thin air. She walked towards the platforms, trying not to hit anyone with her trunk. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling out to her ''Gwen!'' She turned, but before she could see who is was, she was pulled into a big hug, her face covered in big brown curls. ''Hey, Hermoine'' Gwen smiled while she hugged her friend back. Ron and Harry followed behind her. ''So how was your summer something?'' Gwen asked the three friends.

''Maybe you should ask Harry, his vacation was quite interesting'' Ron grinned.

''Why what happened'' Gwen asked curious. They walked towards platform 9¾ while Harry tells the story about his bloated aunt.

The train was completely full as they walked past an compartment with a sleeping man.

''Let's sit here, everywhere else is full'' Hermoine suggested. _R.J Lupin _was written on his trunk.

Gwen couldn't stop laughing, seeing Harry's aunt fly over Little Winging. ''It's not funny'' Hermoine said with a stern look. ''Oh, come on. It's a little funny'' Ron laughed.

''No, it's not! Harry is lucky he didn't get in trouble. It forbidden to use magic outside of school'' Hermoine gave Ron a fierce look and Gwen felt kinda bad for him.

Of course Hermoine was right, it could have been a lot worse but I guess that's just one of the benefits of being famous.

The train departed and they talked about the escaped criminal Sirius Black. Suddenly the train stopped moving but they weren't even close to Hogwarts. It became colder en the light were going out. Ron looked outside ''Someone is getting on the train'' he said anxious. Suddenly the train jolted like it was being pushed. ''Whats happening?'' Ron screamed with panic in his voice. A black figure moved through the corridor of the train he stopped in front of their compartment and opened the door. They all looked at it with terror. It felt like all happiness was sucked out of their bodies. The creature bended towards Harry, opening his scabby mouth. Then the sleeping man jumped up and drove back the creature with a bright light. Harry had passed out due the event and Lupin gave him some chocolate when he woke up. Lupin explained that it was a Dementor and that he was searching for Sirius Black.

_**I'm sorry, I'm not going to write every single line from the movies/books. You all know how it goes (I hope). The next chapter will be at Hogwarts and then my story can really begin! **_


End file.
